St Berry drabbles
by TeebsSingerWriter
Summary: A series of unrelated St. Berry drabbles, each one inspired by a random word from a word generator. Can contain everything our two favorite drama queens might do, but - knowing myself - will probably be mainly fluffy. And competitive. This is St. Berry, after all. Drabble #4: "Cursor"
1. Headache

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee, any of its characters or any of the songs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

_This is going to be a series of unrelated drabbles for my favorite glee couple ever: St. Berry. Each one will be built around a random word from a word generator which will also be the chapter title. Time/Place etc. are either obvious or irrelevant._

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the choir room, forced to endure the torture that Quinn Fabray's very imperfect performance of Sara Bareilles' Love Song for Mr. Schue's weekly assignment, which was not at all surprisingly entitled "Love Songs", was for her. In fact, suppressing the urge to jump up and spill all of the constructive criticism on breathing, pronunciation and phrasing that she had already captured in coherent sentences in her mind caused her a **headache**. The only thing soothing her pain was that she knew the one person who felt exactly the same way she did was sitting right next to her.

"And you said my version of Don't Rain On My Parade was flawed." She whispered to Jesse teasingly, turning to face her gorgeous boyfriend whose suffering look changed to a smirk as she looked him in the eyes with a glint in her own.

"I stand by my word." He teased her back and grinned widely when she pretended to pout.

Intertwining her fingers with his in the firm knowledge that he would sit next to her in this choir room for the rest of this year, helping her endure many more performances of that kind, and possibly even worse ones, suddenly made Quinn's singing a lot easier to bear.


	2. Rival

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee, any of its characters or any of the songs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

They were sitting next to each other on the piano bench, very much the way they had the first time they had sung this particular song together. Which, technically, had been the first time they had met each other, too. Their gestures – well, her gestures mainly, since his hands were busy stroking the keys of the grand piano – their postures, their mimics, everything had been carefully planned to act out the perfect love story.

Not one of them let their show face slip, not even for a second, and their audience – the New Directions, who had the honor of listening to them singing Hello for the second time – didn't notice the glints both of them had in their eyes as they were trying to overpower the other, because even though they were singing _their _song together, they were **rivals **right now. Not one of them would willingly give up a solo, and that was what they were competing for: singing lead at Regionals.

"I won." Rachel and Jesse proclaimed simultaneously the moment the last note had died away. Then, simultaneously as well, they turned to their coach and gave him expectant glances.

"You both won." Mr. Schue proclaimed. "We're doing a duet. This song is on our set list as of now."


	3. Island

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee, any of its characters or any of the songs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

The moment she'd closed the door to her tiny room behind her, she'd flashed a mischievous grin at him. That moment, he'd been nothing but thankful that it was him, and only him, who was allowed to see this Rachel Berry: the one that was way beyond the sweet, animal-sweater loving girl that was known at McKinley High. However, this Rachel knew just as well what she wanted as her sweeter self did, and she knew just as well how to get it.

At present, he was very much in agreement with her intentions.

"Come here." He said, his usually so perfectly soft voice already rough, patting the space next to him on her bed he'd already made himself comfortable on.

The corners of her lips went up a little further, making her grin even wider, and he couldn't help but notice the playful glint in her eyes.

"Didn't someone promise me epic romance once upon a time?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, all the while smiling down at him.

"You're right." He answered, fully aware that an equally teasing grin had formed on his face. "I did."

And with that he got up, walked over to her, took her hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling her over to her own bed and almost tossing his giggling girlfriend on it. He lay down beside her, tickling her belly lightly and enjoying the laughter erupting from her mouth.

"That's more like it." She finally proclaimed, closing the distance between them with one long, passionate kiss.

And thus they began enjoying the deserted **island** the Berry house would be for them until her fathers got home.


	4. Cursor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee, any of its characters or any of the songs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

„Are you really sure you want to watch this?"

She asked the question in a voice that was way too casual, already betraying her exaggerated concern. She had already placed the **cursor** on the link that would open the video. She did not dare to actually open it, however, until he renewed his agreement to what they were about to do.

"Yes, I'm sure, Rach. Still. Like I was the other 34 times you asked." He mock-teased her, his eyes shining the way she loved so much. On other occasions, that was.

"It's alright, I'm just checking. And I know you didn't really count that." She shot back, and, before he could give any kind of an answer, clicked the link she'd shied away from before. Instantly, a large group of perfectly dressed dancers filled the screen of her laptop, performing a very elaborate choreography that had without a doubt been invented by the dwarf Dakota Stanley. She didn't care about that, though. Not now, not primarily.

The poor boy had barely sung the first notes of the song – apparently a Beatles Medley – when her shoulders relaxed. She knew she wasn't too quick to judge his talent, or rather his lack thereof, because this was Vocal Adrenaline's website. They wouldn't upload a video that wasn't as perfect as they could get.

Obviously, Jesse's replacement was no comparison to the original that currently leaned over her shoulder, studying his former teammates' moves.

When she turned around to face him, he already had a told-you-so smirk on his face. And for a second, she really wished the boy had been talented enough to crush his ego.


End file.
